Meeting Again
by Windscar Backlashwave
Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea are reunited together on the island. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked on the white sandy beaches of the old abandoned island that I was ship wreaked on. I bent down and picked up useful herbs that I could survive on. I've been here on this island for 16 days, there is enough fresh water and plants to survive on until we can get rescued. Yes, I'm not the only one on this island. I landed on this hellhole with four other people. (Taro), (daughter), Natalie, and Elliot.

For the past 16 days we picked out old huts that were still relatively good to live in. I got a house that was in better shape than them all. Behind it was a huge field that was used for crops. And behind that there was a whole bunch of wood I've been using for fire wood. I think there was a barn there that got blown down or something. And for food we have been using the fruits from the trees and the eatable things on the ground. Stuff like mushrooms and herbs.

There is a big rock that would probably be impossible to get over it's so big on the west end of the island, so I have absolutely no idea what could be there. Who knows, there could be people.

I looked up from where I was and looked out into the wide open sea. Along the horizon I saw a bump that wouldn't normally be there. I dropped my basket and ran.

"There's a boat! There's a boat on the horizon!" I called as I ran. The family came out of their house.

"What's that?" Natalie asked.

"There's a boat! C'mon!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the shore. It was closer, and she saw it too. Her eyes widened and she stared flailing her arms in the air.

"HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!" she screamed. She stopped screaming once she as sure that the boat was coming our way.

The boat was a small sail boat, big enough to hold a small family and some provisions. I saw someone at the bow; I couldn't see their face because they were nothing but a silhouette in front of the rising sun. They threw down a rope and we scrambled at it and helped pull the boat onto the shore. The man jumped down off the boat and landed about two feet in front of me. I looked up at him and almost dropped.

The Stetson, the bad boy stance, the cowboy outfit. I backed away slowly ran. I ran as fast as I could, all the way to my little shack. I slammed the door behind me and fell to the floor.

"No… It can't be him." I gasped. Not long after I heard knocking on the door. When I didn't answer the knocking got harder, to the point where I didn't think the door could hold anymore. I got up and shakily opened the door. I looked up into that man's face. It took my eyes a minute to focus. He was mad.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but that's a bit rude." He said. He changed so much.

"V-vaughn?" I stuttered. He looked at me confused.

"How do you know me?" he asked. I reached my hand up to touch his silver hair. When I got three inches away he grabbed my hand and got in my face.

"Don't touch me." he snarled. I looked into his violet eyes that used to look at me with so much caring and gentleness, full of anger and hatred.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked. He looked at me with discust. He dropped my hand.

"If I did, you would have to be someone I do business with."

"That Stetson. I gave it to you. Five years ago. 436 dollars." I whispered as he started to turn around. He stopped in place. He turned around, his face softened.

"Chelsea?" he whispered. I nodded. He hesitated for a second then picked me up and held me tight.

"Oh my god Chelsea!" he sighed, "I thought I would never see you again. After your aunt took you away, I thought that was the last time I would ever see you!"

It was Vaughn. My Vaughn. The one I loved for so long, only to be taken away from him.

"I missed you so much! I never thought I'd see you again!" I said.

"Me too. I wouldn't have expected you to end up here! Of all places." He replied. I was so caught up in having him back in my arms that I didn't realize that we were sitting on the dusty wooden floor of the old house. He parted suddenly, but he still had a huge grin on his face.

"Come with me! Come see Mirabelle and Julia. They would love to see you again!" he suggested. I stood up and dragged him out of the door heading to the beach where they just were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was running through the old abandoned town, heading towards the big sandy beach, Vaughn in tow. I felt small round pebbles under my feet, then the silky sand.

"Julia!" I called when I was within earshot. I saw long haired blonde look up. For what felt like forever, she just stood there. Then I saw her run towards me.

"Chelsea!" She knew it was me! When we got within a couple feet of one another, we both slid, slowing down to almost a stop, but colliding together before we could slow down that much. We both laughed as we tried to keep each other standing, thankfully Vaughn caught us as we stared to fall on my back.

"But, how!? You're crazy aunt took you away like 3 years ago! I thought that you guys moved to like, a different country!" she was clearly over exaggerating. I laughed.

"No. She just made me go like 2 Provinces over."

"So how did you end up here?" Mirabelle came in.

"My aunt kicked me out and gave me money to move somewhere else. She didn't care where so I decided to come to one of the islands." Vaughn looked down suddenly.

"And you didn't think to come back home?" He asked. I was surprised by what he had said. I hung my head down.

"I didn't think you would remember me…" I mumbled quietly. Vaughn didn't say a thing.

"Well, were going to go look at some of those old huts in the village." Mirabelle jumped in excitedly. She hadn't changed a bit.

We walked up to a hut that was right beside Taro's. It had a lot of space around it. Perfect for all of the animals that she was planning to keep to sell at her new shop.

"It's perfect!" Mirabelle exclaimed. Mirabelle and Taro started talking about property limits and stuff like that. Vaughn grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of hearing range of the others. He looked at me, with what looked like a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Think what? I can't read your mind." I stated

"Think that I would forget you? Are you serious? Chelsea, you were the only thing on my mind for the past five years. After you left I couldn't leave the house for weeks in fear that I would wander back to your old house… but I guess in the end that really didn't go as planned…"

"What do you mean?"

"Two years ago when Mirabelle, Julia and I left our little house to work in the city to come here, I ended up wandering back to your old house. No one ever moved into it… people didn't like the thought of what happened there. I found Sandy there too. She's umm… cleaned up pretty well…." He said sadly, but continued, "I went into the house, I found some of your things still there. Your bears… all your pretty necklaces." He said. He dug into his back that he had on his back and pulled out a little silver chain that had a horse at the end of it and handed it to me.

"I found this sitting on your nightstand. I guess you must have forgot it cause you were in such a rush…" it was a necklace he gave me when Vaughn and I were dating. I hardly even noticed I forgot it, and it's not like my aunt would turn around so I could get it.

"Oh my god…. Vaughn, thank you." I said and put it around my neck. "I miss having this around my neck." I stared down at the little silver horse hanging on my neck.

"You're welcome." He smiled down at me. I couldn't resist the urge to hug him again, I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed to tense a little, but before I could question it in my own head, he relaxed and hugged me back.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked. He nodded in agreement. Suddenly he wasn't so talkative.

We walked down towards the beach and took off our boots and walked bare foot in the sand. Letting the sand sink between our toes as we walked. Together we sat on the old creaky dock, with our feet in the water. I sat with my arms behind me, soaking up the sun. I didn't even realize it when Vaughn placed his hand on top of mine. It just felt so… normal. Like that's how we're supposed to be. Before long I heard running footsteps running up behind us.

"Here I come!" I heard Julia scream before I got body slammed into the water.

"Oh shit!" I heard Vaughn say as I resurfaced. I splashed the salty water at Julia, hitting her and Vaughn in the progress.

"What the heck Chelsea!" Julia screeched. Vaughn laughed and pushed the obnoxious blond in with me. When Julia resurfaced I looked at her, I could almost see the light bulb light up above her wet head. We looked at Vaughn.

"Oh boy." Was the last thing he said as we grabbed the arm that wasn't throwing his black Stetson behind him and pulled him into the water.

"Now you gals are gonna get it." He smirked. He launched at the both of us and caught our waists and plunged us into the water.

At sundown we trudged out of the water in our wet cloths, laughing to the point where we almost couldn't breath. I invited Vaughn and Julia over to my little house for some hot tea and dry towels. We all dried off in my tiny little house, Julia wanted to get my hairdrier and play with my hair a little bit, but since there was no electricity... that wasn't exactly possible. There was a light knocking on the door. I left our little circle and got up to answer it. I opened the door to fined Mirabelle on the doorstep.

"Hello Mirabelle. What brings you over this late at night?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I was just wondering if Vaughn and Julia were here."

"Oh, yes, they're here. Safe and sound." I sadi kindly to her. "Do you want them home?" I asked.

"No no, thats fine. Just as long as they're able to get up in the morning and do chores i dont mind when they come home." She chuckled lightly, making her whole body bounce.

"Alright. Ill let them know then." I told her. "Goodnight."

"G'night Chelsea." she said. And walked away into the night with her lamp in her hand.

"Who was it?" Julia asked.

"Just your mum. She said you guys can stay as long as you like as long as you can get up in the morning to do chores." I relayed the message. They nodded.

"Cool." Vaughn said. Julia got up and hung her towel up in the bathroom.

"I dont know about you Vaughn but im going to head home now I think." She yawned.

"Alright. Ill stay here with Chelsea for a bit longer." He said. Julia grabbed her bag and gave me a hug and left to her house.

I had just closed the door when I felt something warm on my neck. I turned around only to find Vaughn looking down at me... almost... intimately. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Vaughn?" I whispered. He gently started to push me back against the door. When I couldnt go back any farther, he would just stare into my eyes. Like he wanted something and was waiting for me to realize it. I reached up and pulled his hat off his head, his silver hair falling into his eyes even more. His hand moved form my shoulder up too my neck, then underneaith my chin. He brought my face closer and closer to his as he stared into my eyes. Before my brain regestered what I was doing, I pressed my lips against his. As he kissed me back he pushed me harder against the door. His hand moved from my chin to somewhere in my hair, his other on my back, pushing me closer to him. My arms instictively moved to his neck, pulling him in, wanting him to never stop. His hands traveled forward and stripped me of my orange blouse. Slowly he started pulling my little yellow tanktop up and over my breasts.

"Vaughn... Why..?" I questioned, out of breath. He started kissing my jaw and my neck now.

"I've missed you for so long... before you left... I wanted to.. make you mine.." He said also out of breath. He pulled the shirt over my head and lifted me up onto his hips and carried me to my bed. There he fondled my breasts as he kissed me. Squeezing and rubbing them underneaith my bra.

"God Chelsea... you have no idea how long I've been wanting to be able to do this..." he whispered. I just moaned in responce. It's been so long since I've seen him.. but my feelings for him were still there. And right now, all I wanted was him. We layed there, a tangle of limbs, rubbing and stroking eachother. Each touch like electricity on our skin. It was exilerating. When he started to pul off my pants, i stopped him.

"Vaughn.. I dont know if we should just yet.. We've just found each other and.. I just want to enjoy the moment of just having you here with me... is that alright?" I asked him. He looked at me, slightly confused, but then he smiled down at me.

"Yes my love, that's alright with me."

"Would you stay the night with me?"

"Of course I would." he looked at me like i should have already known the answer.

**YO! sorry guys! I havnt posted in a while.. so busy and ive been forgetting! Dx nooo... anyway! So sorry for the wait, ill try to update sooner! love all you! 3 thanks for reading!**


End file.
